


Love Tap

by Horribibble



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Horribibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have something to do with having never been struck as a child, but Stiles isn’t exactly great at this spanking thing. Isaac takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tap

**Author's Note:**

> This shall henceforth be known as that fic where Elpie sucked hard at spanking. 
> 
> This started as an anon prompt on my tumblr.

     Isaac Lahey is possibly the only person Stiles has ever met that can get huffy over kink fulfillment procedure. Stiles can be a bossy bottom, sure, but Isaac is being bossy _about_ his bottom, and not in the fun way.  
  


     It might have something to do with having never been struck as a child, but Stiles isn’t exactly great at this spanking thing. His strikes are too weak and hesitant to do much for the beta slung across his lap. Honestly, Stiles hadn’t really expected Isaac to _want_ to be spanked. He’s made an art of detecting Isaac’s moods and adjusting accordingly. He’s sat on the wrong side of closed doors; he’s taken and returned biting and undeserved criticisms. He’s waited out the nightmares that Isaac inevitably wakes from, screaming and breathing hard.  
  


     At first, John thought it was Stiles again.  
  


     He’d learned to give them privacy quickly enough. For that, Stiles was thankful.  
  


     When Isaac asked him to turn him over his knee, Stiles had laughed. But now here he was, dirty blonde ass up across his lap and growling softly at his inability to tan his hide.  
  


     Stiles is starting to feel offended.  
  


     “Hold on… just lemme…” He delivers three quick strikes to the pale flesh, marvels at the sting of pink that fades all too quickly. For a moment, he feels like he’s getting the hang of it, actually begins to enjoy the feeling of flesh striking flesh, the flare and resolution of heat.  
  


     “Uh, no. You’re doing it wrong.”  
  


     “Dude, how am I fucking _spanking you_ , incorrectly?”  
  


     “You have to… it’s just like…” For a moment he squirms against Stiles’ lap, pressing them together much more intimately than they were just a moment ago. Stiles lets out a shaky breath, closes his eyes, and is completely stunned when Isaac pulls away and hoists him up.  
  


     He turns desperately in the air, panicking at the sudden flight, and shakes a little when Isaac takes a seat on the bedspread and places Stiles gently over his lap. He runs a hand over the back of Stiles’ pants before slipping underneath him.  
  


     The button and zip are undone with an ease that makes Stiles more than a little jealous, and before he can so much as snark at Isaac about it, his pants and underwear are around his thighs. “Uh…that was completely unexpected.”  
  


     He can hear the grin in Isaac’s voice. “You’re hard already.”  
  


     “I might enjoy the manhandling more than previously advertised. So are you gonna…?”  
  


     Isaac’s hand comes down hard and fast, leaving the skin raw, warm, and cherry red in the cool air of Stiles’ bedroom. He makes a strangled keening noise, and Isaac thumbs at the base of his spine. “Stiles?”  
  


     “Fuck,” he whispers. “ _Fuck._ Okay, that’s two kinks I didn’t know I had.”  
  


     Isaac laughs, “Can you count to ten for me?”  
  


     “One… t—ahh!”  
  


     They start over twice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit prompts and say hey over on [tumblr.](http://anabundanceofstilinskis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
